A Dark Alley
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: Fanfic for Soul Vrazy, who asked for 27R: Reborn is saved by Tsuna one night, and somehow ends up living at his home. After a few incidents, he's sure that staying was a bad idea, but can't bring himself to leave. Involves Seme!Tsuna and Uke!Reborn and some OOC and is rated M for smut in later chapters. Title and genre may change.


**For Soul Vrazy, who was the first to guess that Giotto's lover is Alaude in another fanfic~ Reborn and Tsuna will both seem out of character, but Reborn's a teenager in this, not an infant whose actual age would be around 40 if anime had logic, and Tsuna's already a trained mafia boss.**

In Italy, there was one specific alley. It was in this one specific alley that a teenager met a man who saved and changed his life. Whether it was for better or worse, nobody was sure.

The teenager's name was Reborn, who was 15 years old, but already known for his shooting skills. The skills made him a well-known hitman in the underground, constantly being asked to do this or that mission or join this family or that family.

Reborn quietly walked through the mentioned alley near midnight, sticking to one side to blend into the shadows of the night better. Not that he needed to though. The black suit and fedora that made up his outfit were completely black. As he made his way through, his black eyes that were often compared to obsidian carefully watched his surroundings and took note of details. He continued until he met the wall that made the alley a dead-end and frowned. There had been no one at all. He faced the wall, thinking to himself and then realized that it was a trap, but it was too late. The sound of a gun being cocked echoed from behind him. He turned around quickly to see a man also in a suit pointing a gun at him. The teen narrowed his eyes, but couldn't make out the face of the other.

"So much for the renowned hitman, eh?" The man taunted. "Who would've known it would be so easy to corner you? Well, I guess that's to be expected of you cocky teenagers. Here's some advice, not that you'd live long enough to use it, _don't leave your guard down._"

"Shouldn't you do the same?" Reborn questioned.

"What are you talking about, brat?"

Reborn raised a finger and pointed behind the man, who frowned and glanced behind him. Reborn took that moment to move to the side, hoping to catch the man unaware. Unfortunately, the man pulled the trigger, shooting his shoulder. Reborn winced and glared at him.

"Unlike you, I wouldn't fall for such a simple trick," he sneered.

"It wasn't a trick," Reborn replied.

"Hah! Bluffs don't work."

"It wasn't a bluff," said a new voice.

The man turned to see a different silhouette almost right behind him. All he could make out was a head of very spiky hair. His eyes widened in surprise when the figure seemed to disappear and then appear right in front of him.

"What the-"

He was cut off by a flaming hand to the face. His gun was knocked out by another flaming hand. He couldn't even scream as the fire burned more than half of his face and everything went black for him.

The figure kicked the body aside, not sparing a glance at it and choosing to look at Reborn instead. Reborn didn't seem to be surprised despite seeing a man being burned alive right in front of him. What did surprise him was the figure stepping into a lighted part of the alley to reveal a brunet with eyes kinder than what you might expect someone who could kill. Unlike Reborn, he was dressed more casually, with dark jeans and an orange hoodie.

"Are you okay?"

Even his voice was kind. Reborn nodded.

"Thanks," he mumbled, walking towards the entrance of the alley in order to leave.

He was stopped when the brunet unexpectedly grabbed his arm.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"I'll go to a hotel or something."

"Hmm. If you don't have a place to stay, would you like to stay at my place? It's pretty big and I live alone."

Reborn almost gaped at the brunet. First he saves him, a random stranger, and then he offers him a place to stay?

"I'm fine, but thank you," he replied stiffly. It was obvious that this seemingly nice person wanted something from him.

"I don't want anything from you. If you really don't want to stay, then go ahead and leave. "

Reborn turned towards the entrance and tried to take a step, but found that he couldn't. Something about the brunet made him want to trust him.

"Fine, I'll stay with you," Reborn grumbled.

"Great! My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, but it's alright if you call me Tsuna," the brunet introduced himself with a warm smile. "Come on, my house isn't too far from here."

The walk to Tsuna's house was quiet. Reborn couldn't help but watch every one of Tsuna's movements. It was highly unlikely that someone would help out a stranger so much without wanting anything in return. Plus the way he had taken out the man from earlier; that wasn't something a normal person could do.

"Oh, we're here," Tsuna's voice cut through Reborn's thoughts.

Reborn's first thought when they arrived was that it wasn't too bad. Just a modest one-story home in a seemingly quiet neighborhood. He followed the brunet into the dark house. Tsuna took off his shoes and flicked a light switch. The interior was simple, with plain white walls and a polished wooden floor. Was it really possible that Tsuna had brought him there without any ulterior motives?

"Are you hungry, umm—"

"Reborn. And no."

Tsuna's smile didn't fade. He motioned for Reborn to follow him as he walked deeper into the house. Reborn was led into a bedroom decorated by a shelf containing books and a bed with plain white pillows and sheets to match with the white walls. In between the door and shelf was a closet and next to the bed was a wooden desk.

"Make yourself feel at home, Reborn. Stay as long as you want; I don't mind. Oh, and the bathroom is opposite your room. I'll get you some of my clothes from a while ago. They might be a bit loose, but it's better than staying in that suit," Tsuna said before leaving.

"Wait," Reborn called out.

Tsuna paused and turned around, giving him a curious look.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Reborn voiced the question that had been nagging at him on the way.

"It just doesn't seem right for a teenager to be involved in the mafia," Tsuna replied, with that warm smile of his.

"How did you—"

"Just sleep," Tsuna suggested.

He walked over to Reborn and pulled him onto the bed in an embrace. He started humming a soft lullaby. Reborn fought the urge to sleep brought by the warm embrace and lullaby, but his struggle didn't last long. Despite being a healthy teenager, he still got tired eventually and had to sleep. When he was sure that Reborn was asleep, Tsuna quietly left the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Reborn, the young hitman," he murmured as he turned off the light inside the room. "Now, it's probably about time I finished off that pile of paperwork."

And with that, Tsuna disappeared into his study a few doors away from Reborn's new room.

* * *

Reborn woke up feeling more rested than he had ever since he had officially become part of the mafia two years ago. He yawned and then arched his back to stretch. His eyes immediately snapped to attention when a chuckle came from the direction of the door. He glared at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Reborn! Breakfast is in the kitchen," Tsuna greeted him.

"Good morning," Reborn grumbled back.

"Not much of a morning person?" Tsuna chuckled.

"Just want coffee."

Tsuna smiled and walked with him to the kitchen, where a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast was waiting.

"Go ahead and eat first," Tsuna gestured to the table.

Reborn nodded and took a seat. He started eating while Tsuna was doing something at the counter. The smell of coffee caught Reborn's attention and he raised his head to see Tsuna set a ceramic mug of it right in front of him while sipping from his own. Reborn allowed himself a smile, the first he had ever shown in front of Tsuna, as he picked it up from the table and inhaled the stimulating aroma before carefully tasting the coffee. His whole body seemed to relax and Tsuna could've sworn that there was a light yellow aura surrounding Reborn just from a sip of coffee. He chuckled again. It had been a while since someone could make him genuinely laugh, and the last time someone did, well he didn't want to remember _that person._

* * *

After breakfast, Reborn helped Tsuna pile the dirty dishes into the sink to be washed. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, they sat across from each other in the living room with nothing physically between them except the coffee table. However, mentally, they could feel each other's barriers up and ready to keep out unwanted intruders. Reborn took a sip from his coffee, set it down, and then leaned forward, dark eyes flashing to suggest his danger.

"Well then, Tsunayoshi Sawada, if you don't mind, I'd like to know who the hell you are to be able to do that thing last night," he said, as if he had control.

"Hmm. Alright, I'll tell you. But on one condition."

"?"

"Tell me how you got involved with the mafia."

"…Fair enough."

**AND CUT! I feel like being a bit cruel, instead of updating my fanfics right away, I'll leave you guys with this new fanfic, and of course, that's not enough, so here's a bit of a cliffy for the first chapter~ Thanks for reading, and if possible, review!**


End file.
